HaruKaze NaruHina
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Ficlet NaruHina
1. Tsuyoku te o Nigitte

**Tsuyoku te o Nigitte**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]  
[Warning ooc, typo, au]  
[Romance]

 _"Apa? Selama liburan musim panas kau hanya berlatih karate dengan ayah dan kakakmu? Kau tidak bosan melihat wajah kaku Paman Hiashi setiap hari. Yah, meskipun Neji sangat tampan. Sesekali pergilah berkencan. Aku tau seseorang yang tepat."_

"Mengapa aku ada disini."

Hinata mulai menyesal karena menuruti saran sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno. Menunggu satu jam di bawah gerbang Danau Konoha. _Yukata_ ungu cerah bermotif bunga sakura sudah dia kenakan dengan susah payah, dibelakang _obi_ nya tersemat _uchiwa_ berwarna senada. Kakinya yang memakai _geta_ mulai terasa kaku menyakitkan. Beberapa pemuda usil yang menggoda membuatnya jengah.

"Mereka terlambat," katanya tak sabar. Janji kencan yang digagas Sakura ini sebenarnya enggan dia setujui, namun karena bertepatan dengan _Natsu_ _Matsuri_ , jadi tidak ada salahnya dia hadiri, keindahan _Hanabi Taikai_ pasti sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Lagi pula, ini tempat dimana banyak orang berkumpul, Hinata memupuk asa bahwa, mungkin saja _dia_ ada diantara ratusan pengunjung ini. Seorang _senpai_ di sekolahnya. Pemuda yang membuat hatinya bergetar, lelaki seperti matahari, hangat dan baik hati. Mengingatnya mulai merasa sedih, mengapa diantara semua gadis di sekolah hanya dirinya yang tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Sang Pangeran. Interaksi mereka sebatas saling mengunci pandang saat bersua di loker sepatu atau tak sengaja bertemu muka di koridor.

Dari kejauhan Hinata menyadari entitas gadis berambut merah muda itu diantara pengunjung lain. Dia melambai kearah Hinata, dan berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Hinata menarik napas kasar. "Maaf jidat mu, kau kira sudah berapa lama aku berdiri disini." Gadis itu segera menutup mulut saat pendengarannya menangkap tawa rendah seorang pemuda. Dia menoleh, seketika wajahnya merah karena malu mendapati pria tampan berambut perak itu sudah membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Otsutsuki Toneri _desu_."

"Hyuga Hinata." Gadis berponi itu menyembunyikan wajah dibalik helaian rambut indigonya. Dia menarik Sakura dan berbisik, "dia sangat tampan."

"Aku tau itu, tapi..."

"Ayo kita nikmati festivalnya," kata Toneri berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Tunggu. Kemana Si Baka itu menghilang. _Kami_ - _sama_ jangan lagi," lanjut Sakura kesal entah kepada siapa.

Mereka melintasi stan-stan pedagang yang berderet disepanjang jalan yang diterangi lampion menuju danau. Toneri berlari antusias menuju pedagang topeng. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sakura sudah berada di stan makanan, melahap permen kapas kemudian berpindah memesan _okonomiyaki_. Mereka mengabaikannya, meninggalkannya sendiri di depan stan permainan _kingyo_ _sukui_.

"Hah mereka sibuk sendiri."

Setelah puas berbelanja, Sakura dan Toneri menghilang lagi, mereka rela berdesak-desakan menuju sebuah panggung yang ternyata sedang menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dan bandnya, Taka.

Kesal, Hinata duduk menyendok ikan mas dengan gusar, setiap kali dia melakukannya dan gagal dia akan menggerutu. "Kencan apa, dia malah kabur menonton pertunjukan. Bukan berarti aku menantikannya."

Berkali-kali jaring kertas itu sobek tanpa ada seekor ikanpun yang berhasil dia pindahkan ke dalam mangkok berisi air. Dia kian geram saat orang disampingnya sudah mendapatkan banyak ikan, gadis itu memandang penuh minat pada ikan berwarna orange dengan bintik hitam, karena mengigatkanya pada seseorang. "Huff."

"Bukan seperti itu," suara bariton serak sensual itu berseru disampingnya.

Demi Dewa, gadis polos itu hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang dan membuat dirinya terlihat konyol. "Uzumaki _senpai_." Hinata tercekat, tangannya mencengkram bagian dada _yukata_ nya, darahnya berdesir. Wajah putihnya sekarang lebih merah dari tomat, kepalanya pusing akibat jantung yang bekerja tidak wajar. Hinata berdiri kaku, siap melarikan diri.

"Akan kumainkan untuk mu, ikan mana yang kau inginkan."

Karena terkejut, dia baru memperhatikan penampilan seniornya itu, yang malah berakibat lebih buruk, darah menetas deras dari hidungnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hitam, sebagian dada bidangnya terekspos menyita atensi, kulit tannya berkilat tertimpa cahaya remang. Pantas saja Hinata tidak mengenalinya, rambut kuning mencoloknya tertutup ikat kepala, yang membuat Naruto terlihat lebih tampan.

...

Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan berisi seekor ikan pada Hinata. Gadis itu membungkuk. "Terimakasih senpai."

"Tidak usah sungkan."

Hampir satu bulan Hinata tak melihat Naruto, dia selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu dihari libur. Kini mereka jalan bersisian menyusuri jalan yang lebih sepi. Hinata harus menegadah untuk melihat wajah Naruto, hanya perasaannya atau memang pemuda itu sekarang lebih tinggi dan tegap.

"Kembang api akan segera dimulai, bagai mana kalau kita mencari tempat yang bagus."

Nampaknya bukan hanya mereka yang berpikiran sama, pengunjung lainpun mulai bergerak ke arah danau. Jalan yang tadinya lengang kini ramai.

Sentuhan tak sengaja pada punggung tangan mereka meninggalkan rasa panas yang menjalar, bagai dua pikiran yang terkoneksi, bergerak mengikuti intuisi, telunjuk mereka saling mengait, kemudian jari-jari tangan saling menggenggam erat. Tak ada yang berani memandang wajah satu sama lain. Tak butuh banyak ungkapan verbal, ketika hati yang telah lama menyatu lewat pandangan mata, sekarang saling bertemu mengkonfirmasi rasa.

" _Daisuki da_." Kata yang diucapkan Naruto hampir bersamaan dengan dentuman beruntun kembang api yang melesat ke langit malam. Bagai kuas dan kanvas, terlukis pijar-pijar bunga, menabur manik cahaya warna-warni berlatar gelap. Di atas permukaan air danau yang tenang tercermin panorama serupa di angkasa.

"Aku juga menyukai mu _senpai_."

Pemuda itu menunduk berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Panggil aku Naruto." Dua wajah dalam jarak yang dekat bagai magnet berlainan kutub, pesona yang saling tarik menarik.

Hampir satu jam selama pertunjukan kembang api berlangsung, tautan tangan sejoli kasmaran ini tak pernah terlepas. Sesekali keduanya hanya akan saling tersenyum dan memalingkan wajah. Pengunjung mulai berpencar menuju berbagai arah. Naruto menuntun Hinata ke tempat mereka akan bertemu Toneri dan Sakura, namun-

"Kita sudah melewati tempat ini, Naruto-kun." Hinata tidak akan terbiasa dengan nama yang menjadi penyebab semburat merah di pipinya.

"Begitukah?" Maaf aku ingin terlihat keren dimata mu, tidak hanya disini, di sekolahpun selalu seperti itu."

"Dan sebenarnya aku buta arah." Naruto mengangkat lengan baju untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Aku selalu tersesat saat menghadiri festival."

" _Kawaii_ ," batin Hinata, dia tak mempercayai keberuntungannya melihat sisi lain pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian." Sakura terengah-engah. "Si Toneri itu, dia langsung kabur, meninggalkanku begitu bertemu Shion."

"Oh sudah akrab rupanya. Hinata kenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia memohon padaku untuk mengajak mu kesini."

 **The End**


	2. Ajisai

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Warning Kemungkinan ooc, typo, au, dll]

[Romance]

[T]

Hujan deras dan angin menyambutnya di stasiun terakhir. Masih sore, namun langit sudah gelap ditambah guyuran air hujan membuatnya menggigil. Dia menyesal dalam hati, mengapa dia tidak menyiapkan _raincoat_. Distrik Ame dikenal karena intensitas hujan yang tinggi di bulan Juli. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh, tapi dia harus memastikannya sendiri-gadis itu tidak ada disana.

Kesibukan dan kekasih, membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang penting, sampai dia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Sakura dan Ino tentang keindahan Sungai Nagato.

Tentang Sakura-Naruto akhirnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menganggap ketertariakannya pada Sakura, sahabat masa kecilnya, adalah cinta. Ketika gadis musim semi itu datang padanya, saat terpuruk karena Sasuke menolaknya.

 _"Kurasa aku mencintainya, maaf." Dengan mudahnya dia mendepak Hinata, mengucapkan kata-kata keji. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan mu."_

"Semoga kau sudah pulang atau tidak jadi datang karena sudah melupakanku."

Hatinya ingin percaya kata-kata kosong itu, namun dia sangat mengenal Hinata. Bagai Ajisai, mekar dimusim hujan. Tak peduli seberapa deras air yang ditumpahkan langit, tak peduli sekeras apapun angin yang ditiupkan angkasa, bahkan setelah layu dan musim berganti. Dia masih tetap disana, erat menempel pada tangkai.

"Kumohon Kami-sama." Naruto tak tau lagi untuk apa sebenarnya dia memohon. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sudah lebih dari delapan jam sejak waktu seharusnya mereka bertemu. Naruto berlari menembus hujan, jaketnya terasa lebih berat-menyerap air. Berlari dalam hujan sangatlah sulit, air yang menimpa wajahnya terasa bagai jarum-jarum kecil menusuk. Air yang mengalir dari rambutnya menghalagi pandangan mata.

"KUSO." Dia berteriak saat kedua tungkainya gemetar, tubuhnya meluncur berenang di jalan beraspal.

...

Ciuman mereka terakhir kali, hanya berupa bibir saling menempel, dingin dan beku, sekeras salju memadat di kaki mereka.

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, ini kesepakatan kita, Hinata."_

 _"Sayonara."_

Ketika menatap punggung Naruto menjauh, seharusnya dia merasa sedih, bukan karena dia tidak mencintainya. Justru perasaannya sangat dalam, hingga dirinya hanya berharap pemuda itu bahagia meskipun tidak bersamanya.

 _"Jika ada sedikit rasa, aku akan selalu menunggu di tempat pertama kali kita berciuman."_

Hubungan mereka memang tidak lama, sesingkat mekarnya sakura, namun kenangan indah yang ditinggalkannya tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Dia tidak akan memohon padanya untuk tinggal, dia akan tersenyum meskipun pilu.

Pagi ini di tempat yang sama tiga tahun yang lalu. Sang putri Hyuga dengan senyum manis yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ketika dia menunggu cintanya kembali.

"Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu memandang langit yang cerah. Bunga-bunga ajisai berderet sepanjang jalur sepeda dan pejalan kaki. Biru, ungu, putih, kuning, memenuhi Sungai Nagato dengan warna-warni bak pelangi sepanjang enam kilometer, dengan _background_ gunung hijau meneduhkan.

Seolah menjadi kebiasaan, gadis itu selalu menyusuri sungai hingga ke ujung jalan, mengulang kembali memori saat dirinya dan Naruto bergandengan tangan. Ketidakhadiran pemuda itu ditahun-tahun sebelumnya, tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Baginya Naruto sama berharganya dengan kenangan tentang dirinya.

Terakhir dia akan berdiri, menunggu. Menjelang siang awan berarak bertemu, menggelayut dibawah langit Ame. Rinai hujan pertama menyentuh air yang tenang, menciptakan lingkaran-lingkaran kecil dipermukaan.

Basah. Bumi, bunga, begitupun tubuhnya yang berdiri mematung. Hujan deras sudah berlangsung berjam-jam, tak terlihat lagi keindahan walaupun didepan mata.

"Naruto."

Air matanya mungkin lebih deras dari air mata awan. Tubuhnya tremor, bergetar tak mampu lagi menahan dingin. Namun, sebelum hari berganti dia akan tetap disana, tak mau melewatkan satu detikpun waktu. Takut, mungkin selama satu detik dia berpaling, dia tak akan bertemu Naruto selamanya.

"Naruto."

Hinata terduduk, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Nama Naruto terus terucap seolah menjadi penghangat. Dia mungkin sempat tertidur atau pingsan, sampai tak menyadari bunyi nyaring hujan beradu dengan payung yang menaunginya.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala, Hime."

Hinata menolak uluran tangan pemuda itu, ia berdiri sendiri walau kakinya mati rasa, ia menggapai Naruto yang basah kuyup, sama seperti dirinya. Memeluknya lama hingga tertidur kembali.

"Kurasa, sekarang payung ini tak ada gunanya lagi."

"Maaf, butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari alasan, mengapa kita pernah ada disini."

"Aku kembali, Hinata."

 **The End**


	3. September Sunshine

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Mainstream, Romance, Au]

[Ooc, typo, dll]

[T]

Hokage road, jalan sepanjang dua ratus meter menuju Konoha Park, dikedua sisinya pohon ginkgo tumbuh berderet membentuk terowongan keemasan.

Sore ini, Hinata dan Sakura Haruno menikmati _momijigari_ , lebih tepatnya gadis musim semi itu menyeret sang putri Hyuga bersamanya untuk melihat sesi pemotretan Uchiha Sasuke memeragakan koleksi busana musim gugur rancangan desainer ternama, Orochimaru. Untuk menarik pasar dari kalangan remaja, _Orochi D-Sire_ sengaja memajang model-modelnya di tengah festival, berbaur dengan pengunjung Konoha Park sebagai strategi pemasaran.

Musim gugur melukis merah, kuning dan jingga pada dedaunan _momiji_. November hampir berakhir, sinar mentari menyepuh emas pepohonan ginkgo. Di ujung terowongan barisan rapat pokok kayu daunnya meranggas, pertama kali Hinata melihatnya.

Tangannya menengadah menyambut guguran kuning kipas-kipas kecil. Tak sadar, mata opalnya menatap lama, terpaku pada figurnya yang menawan. Pemuda itu berwajah riang, iris biru di matanya secerah angkasa, angin membuat rambut kuningnya berkibar berantakan.

"Hinata, jadi bagai mana pendapat mu tentang Sasuke?"

"Cantik." Hinata tak sadar berujar, kini matanya memuja sang pemuda.

"Dia memang sedikit cantik, sebenarnya aku iri," kata Sakura salah paham.

"Rambutnya," katanya dengan atensi penuh pada helaian sewarna daun ginkgo itu, menggoda jemarinya untuk mengelus.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu. Terkejut saat dia melambaikan tangan padanya. Rasa gugup dan malu memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya. Kenyataannya model pria itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera, dimana gadis berponi itu berdiri dibelakang Yamato, si fotografer.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau mengenal mereka?" Hinata menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang berpose santai di bangku taman.

"Ha? Tentu saja, mereka dari sekolah kita."

Hinata merasa hangat di tengah udara yang perlahan menurunkan suhu menyambut musim dingin. Dia tak sabar menanti untuk melihat model itu memakai seragam. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya, kemana dirinya selama berada di sekolah, mengapa ia tak pernah melihat si pirang tampan itu.

"Kau selalu mengurung diri di ruang klub," kata Sakura menohok.

...

Tak butuh waktu lama, usai sekolah keesokan harinya dia muncul begitu saja di pintu ruang klub membaca.

"Aku tau sudah terlambat, tapi aku ingin bergabung," katanya santai duduk di kursi kosong tepat dihadapan Hinata, yang sebenarnya adalah milik Toneri.

Sang ketua klub membeku bisu, tak terpikir satupun kalimat untuk dia ucapkan padanya. Tangannya gemetar menyodorkan formulir pendaftaran.

Hinata baru bisa bernapas setelah dia keluar, eksistensinya bagai melenyapkan pasokan udara. Nama Uzumaki Naruto tertulis bagai cakaran ayam. Akhirnya malam ini gadis itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, atau mungkin tidak. Dia akan terus menyebut nama itu hingga pagi.

Hinata biasanya aktif dan enerjik mungkin sedikit galak, namun sejak Naruto bargabung, dia jadi lebih pendiam, memilih bangku yang berjauhan dengannya, berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata.

"Apa klub ini tidak mempunyai anggota lain?"

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa, tapi mereka jarang-"

"Bagus. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang keberadaanku."

Mereka hanya saling menyapa dengan sopan kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Atau hanya terlihat seperti itu, sebenarnya Hinata hanya meletakkan buku di depan wajahnya untuk mencuri pandang, mengamati wajah tidur Naruto.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto memilih klub membaca, dia berasumsi bahwa orang yang suka membaca pasti tidak banyak ribut. Dia hanya belum bertemu Ino dan Sakura disaat bersamaan, bisa segera dipastikan dia akan berubah pikiran.

Yang Naruto sebut sebagai-bergabung dengan klub, hanyalah alasan belaka, yang dia incar sebenarnya adalah ruangan sunyi untuk kabur dari kelas, tidur dengan aman dan nyaman. Juga ada alasan yang belum bisa dia mengerti. Pemuda itu biasanya enggan berdekatan dengan para gadis, dalam pemahamannya mahluk bermana perempuan biasanya selalu berteriak dan bising. Selalu bergerombol dan pemaksa.

Setiap jam istrahat Hinata akan ke ruang klub untuk meletakkan _bento_ di meja Naruto. Gadis itu berpikir, pekerjaan sebagai model pastilah sangat menyita waktu hingga dia selalu mengantuk dan melupakan makan siang.

...

Hinata merasa lelah, sepanjang siang hingga sore dia membersihkan ruang klub. Mengatur ulang semua buku yang berserakan.

Dia terbangun kaget dan langsung berdiri saat mendengar pintu geser terbuka. "Uzumaki-san belum pulang?" katanya gugup, hendak keluar ruangan.

 _Brakk_

Namun tindakannya yang tiba-tiba membanting pintu, membuat gadis itu terlonjak, Naruto sengaja berdiri menyegel jalan keluar.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke Uchiha padamu?"

Naruto tak sengaja melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke Uchiha berbincang dengan Hinata di sudut tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Itu... Dia memintaku untuk hadir di pemotretannya dengan Saku-"

 _Brakk_

Dia meninju pintu kayu hingga retak. Sekali lagi gadis itu terlonjak. Rasa takut muncul melihat tatapan tajam matanya, safir biru yang senantiasa cemerlang kini sedikit gelap. Hinata tau sesuatu terjadi padanya, entah apa, dia pertama kali melihat raut serius wajahnya. Kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah dia perhitungkan.

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak suka orang lain mengganggu milikku."

 _Miliknya_?

Merasa jengah dengan tatapannya, Hinata melirik ke arah jendela, dia pikir bisa kabur dengan sedikit memanjat. Namun Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya, dia merasakan tangan besar mencekal lengannya.

"Jangan kabur. Kau takut padaku?" Dia memegang pundak Hinata, mata birunya menghujam, mengunci pergerakannya.

Selama ini tentu Naruto menyadari perhatian gadis itu, dia merasa nyaman ketika berada didekatnya. Dia tau, Hinata selalu memberinya makan siang, menatapnya ketika dia tertidur, dia bahkan menertawakannya ketika Hinata dilema, berusaha mengusir nyamuk dari wajahnya.

Dia meraih Hinata dalam dekapannya yang kokoh, debaran jantungnya mengindikasi rasa gugup. "Pokoknya jangan pergi menemui lelaki lain."

"Hah? Lepaskan Uzumaki-san." Hinata meronta dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji."

"Kau sangat harum, Uzumaki-san," Hinata membatin, namun ternyata bibirnya mengucapkannya dengan keras. Dia memejamkan mata. Aroma lemon menguar, membuat sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut kuning itu, kemudian ia mengendus leher Naruto, meminta lebih.

Pemuda itu tersentak, malu. "Aku akan mandi dulu, lain kali." Naruto mengira gadis itu sedang menyindirnya. Dia tak sadar melepas pelukannya.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" tawa Hinata tak terbendung. Dia benar-benar tak menduga, Naruto yang disukainya ternyata posesif dan juga lugu mendekati bodoh.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Naruto salah tingkah, tangannya mulai mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menuruti keinginanmu."

"Kau!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Sering bertemu bukan berarti kau mengenalku, Uzumaki-san. Kita bahkan hampir tak pernah berbincang."

Hinata tersenyum geli, dia membuka pintu hendak melangkah keluar.

"Ah. Aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku menyukai mu, Baka Naruto."

 **The End**


End file.
